Sentimientos ocultos
by NINAsaurio
Summary: Kurosaki está escondiendo demasiado sus sentimientos y Teru se siente confundida, pero cuando las oportunidades se presentan, lo mejor es tomarlas... aunque nadie lo sepa...  es mi primer fanfic! :D solo era una prueba, pero aun asi espero que les guste


oneshot

"Sentimientos Ocultos"

-¡Riko-san, buenos días!

-¡Ah! Buenos días, Teru-chan -dijo Riko cuando estaba a punto de salir- Se me hace tarde para el trabajo. Tenía que entregarle esta carta a Kurosaki (llegó por error a nuestro departamento), pero lo olvidé. ¿Podrías entregársela tú en la escuela?

-Claro, pero si me apresuro talvez pueda encontrarlo en el ascensor.

-Te lo encargo entonces. ¡Adiosito 3!

Después de desayunar, Teru salió del apartamento y al llegar al ascensor. Kurosaki la estaba esperando.

-Buenos días, Kurosaki! –sonrió Teru- No me digas que estabas deteniendo el ascensor para mi. No puede ser. ¿Acaso estas sintiéndote mal? ¿Tendrás indigestión.

-Cállate idiota. Solo es un favor porque hoy me siento generoso. Riko me envío un sms diciendo que te encargo algo para mí.

Teru saco la carta de su bolso y se la entregó. Kurosaki parecía enfadado y un poco nervioso.

-¿Pasó algo? Te ves un poco mal…

-¡No es nada que te importe! ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos, idiota! – gritó bruscamente al salir del ascensor.

Teru se quedo preocupada viéndolo alejarse.

-Que pasa Teru? Te ves algo nerviosa… no me digas… ¿¡al fin paso algo entre tu y el "hombre flor"! –dijo Haruka para animar a su amiga.

-No… no paso nada. Solo me gritó como de costumbre… pero esta vez se veía diferente. De verdad creo que algo malo le pasó.

-¿Segura? Talvez solo esta nervioso por estar junto a ti. Basándome en mis experiencias amorosas, el corazo de un hombre se confunde cuando esta junto a la chica que le gusta. Kyaaaaa! Ésta relación parece salida de un manga shojo!

-¿En serio lo crees? Yo pienso que debería ser más abierto, como lo es Daisy… ¿por que no puede hablar así de claro y comprensible conmigo? Ya se que algún día me lo dirá en persona, pero también me entristece saber que guarda tanto dolor dentro de el.

-Teru, ¿no crees que aunque no pueda abrirse completamente a ti, su corazón esta cerca cuando te consola y te escucha? Creo que esa generosidad es admirable. Deberías verlo de esa forma.

Teru sonrío.

-Gracias Haruka. De verdad sabes que decir en momentos como este.

El teléfono de Kurosaki sonaba. "Ah... la vieja Riko de nuevo molestando" pensó.

-Si, diga… ¿que quieres vieja pervertida?

-¿Esa es la manera de dirigirte a tu hermosísima hermana mayor? Y eso que pensaba darte un regalo. Esta noche tengo que salir y llegaré de madrugada. No quiero que Teru se quede sola… aunque tampoco me agrada mucho la idea de que se quede con un pervertido como-

-¡Cállate vieja bruja! Ve al grano…

-Necesito que vallas a mi casa y cuides a Teru mientras no estoy. Aunque no lo admita, se ha estado sintiendo un poco mal por las noches… creo que al igual que tu… sueña con "esa persona".

Kurosaki quedó inmóvil al recordar sus propias visiones del hermano de Teru…

-¿…a que hora voy…?

-Salgo a las 8 PM, intenta llegar antes de las 10. No quiero que se quede sola sintiéndose. –dijo Riko.

-No te preocupes, –contestó Kurosaki- ahí estaré.

-Y más te vale no intentar NADA cuando no esté. ¿Entiendes? Ten en mente que mi tercer ojo estará vigilándote todo el tiempo, asíque ni se te ocurra hacerle algo pervertido a Teru, como oler sus caletas, o lamer sus cubiertos, o-

-¡CALLATE MALDITA BRUJA! –grito y colgó.

"Antes de las 10 ¿eh?... No sabes cuanto me gustaría estar ahí justo ahora…"

8.15

Riko se había ido hacia unos diez minutos. Kurosaki esperaba que Teru abriera la puerta de su apartamento.

-Pasa, estoy cocinando. –lo recibió Teru con una sonrisa– No pensé que llegarías tan temprano, pero aun así cocine para los dos.

Kurosaki estaba preocupado por ella. Sabia que como siempre se estaba haciendo la fuerte. La vio. No paraba de moverse de un lado a otro entre las ollas de la cocina y la mesa. Estaba inquieta y nerviosa, pero intentaba disimularlo.

-Toma asiento, Kurosaki. Está casi listo.

Le obedeció y la siguió con la mirada. "¿Por qué esta niña se sobre exige de esta forma?" pensaba al ver que no estaba sintiéndose bien.

-Oye Teru, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer, ver una película o algo? –dijo cuando ella llego a tomar asiento.

-¿Eh? Pues en un rato mas pasan "El Aro". Nunca la he visto y la verdad no me animaba a verla sola... ¿te importa si lo vemos? Seguramente no querrás. Es muy infantil ¿verdad?

-No… podemos verla… …si quieres… Pero ¿eso no te hará tener pesadillas?

Teru se quedo mirando a Kurosaki. ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? ¿O es que Teru era tan transparente que Kurosaki podía saber fácilmente lo que le pasaba?

-No importa, ya que estas conmigo –dijo Teru sonriendo y sin dejar de mirarlo.

Kurosaki sonrío y se puso a comer.

-…delicioso…

La luz apagada creaba el ambiente perfecto para una película de terror de ese calibre. Teru lo disimulaba bien, pero Kurosaki estaba realmente espantado. Sus manos temblaban y su corazón estaba agitado. Teru se dio cuenta y quiso tomar su mano, pero… "No. ¿Por qué haría eso? Él me odia, asíque tampoco debería mostrarme interesada. Se supone que soy una mujer cruel". De pronto, sintió la calida mano de Kurosaki sujetando fuertemente la suya. Lo miro y no pudo identificar su expresión. Era una expresión que nunca había visto, pero ya no importaba. Sentir la mano de Kurosaki, su calidez, la hizo caer profundamente dormida. El estaba a su lado, y no había nada que temer. Su pequeño cuerpo calló con suavidad junto a Kurosaki, quien se estremeció al sentirla tan cerca. La película ya no importaba, bajo el volumen del televisor y se quedo mirándola en silencio. La acerco a él y la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿cierto? –Susurró suavemente en su oído- sabes que también eres la persona más importante para mí. Sabes que a pesar de no mostrarte mis sentimientos, siempre pienso en ti. Perdóname por esconder estos sentimientos de ti. Se que no es justo...

-…nii-chan… …onii-chan… …no te vallas… -dijo Teru en sueños-

Kurosaki la abrazó fuertemente.

-Estoy aquí –dijo suavemente.

Teru abrió despacio sus ojos y dejo caer una lagrima.

-Kurosaki… no te vallas… …no me dejes sola nunca…

-No me iré. Estoy aquí. –dijo sonriendo

FIN

Hola a todos los que leyeron hasta el final de esta patetica historia!

Muchas gracias por leerla, me gustaria recibir sus comentarios y criticas para saber que cosas pueden mejorarse.

Muchas gracias de verdad!


End file.
